You and I Collide
by MustBeDreaming13
Summary: Story based off the song "You and I Collide" by Howie Day. I think this is my best Seddie story yet. Enjoy!


I sat there with my iPod turned on, my thumbs circling and brushing the PLAY button. I pressed it hesitantly, but felt relief wash over me as the song started.

_The dawn is breaking_

_A light shining through_

_You're barely waking_

_And I'm tangled up in you_

_I'm open, you're closed_

_Where I follow, you'll go_

_I worry I won't see your face_

_Light up again_

Yes, I Freddie Benson was listening to a love song. And guess who I was thinking of. If you guessed ham you're correct. Because the person I was having these feelings for did relate to ham quite a lot. She loved ham. She loved pulling pranks on me. She loved Girly Cow. She loved iCarly. She loved _skipping _school. She loved hurting me physically and verbally. So why was I thinking about Sam Puckett, the girl who tormented me every waking moment? I'll tell you why. I was in love. And this song, in my own "twisted" mind, was our song.

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_

_Out of the doubt that fills my mind_

_I somehow find,_

_You and I collide._

We fought. We laughed. We teased. We pulled pranks. I surprised myself by pulling a prank on her for the first time, getting her back for putting a dead fish in my locker. It was probably the most repulsive thing I ever experienced. Or Sam putting a straw in her ear and cleaning out her earwax and putting it into my drink. I couldn't decide. Either way that one small prank somehow ended up to us kissing. She pulled a prank on me, I got her back by hand-cuffing her to Gibby. She told the whole school I hadn't kissed anyone and she surprised me by telling me later she hadn't either. And then we kissed, to get it over with, obviously. But I couldn't comprehend what I felt at that moment while I pressed my lips against her soft ones, warmth crashing over me like a tidal wave meeting the shore. I guess you could say that's when I fell in love with Sam Puckett, but I think differently. I think I fell in love with her long before that, but didn't even realize it. It was little things, but I was in fact in love.

_I'm quiet, you know_

_You make a first impression_

_I've found I'm scared to know_

_I'm always on your mind_

I listened to the words of the song, pondering over them. I am open. She is closed. I do worry when she cries that she won't ever smile again. I am quiet. She _does _very wellmake a first impression. But then I wondered if I was always on her mind. And if I did find out would I be scared? Probably.

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the stars refuse to shine_

_Out of the back you fall in time_

_I somehow find,_

_You and I collide._

I looked out at the sky. It was pitch black, no stars in sight. Maybe because I haven't told her how I feel the stars _did _refuse to shine. Nah, that can't be.

But maybe it could be.

I suddenly got up and pulled on my jacket, yanking the earphones out of my ear. I didn't think about what I was doing. I just did it. I jumped into my mom's car and started the engine. My mom didn't want to get my own car, afraid that I would use the car to run away. Crazy you say? No, not really.

I pulled into Sam's driveway and hopped out of the car. I stood below her window, wondering what to do. It was midnight so it wasn't like I could just knock on the door with a big smile on my face asking for Sam Puckett so I could confess my love to her in the middle of the night. I noticed a tall, lanky tree just beside Sam's window. I wrapped my arms around the tree, grasping for the limbs. One limb. So far, so good. Two limb. Hey, I'm pretty good at this. Three limb. I can't believe I haven't fallen yet! Just as I thought this I fell with a thud. I lied on my back, my head throbbing from the fall. I just lied there for a while, my eyes closed, until I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, Freddork, what are you doing lying in my grass?!"

It was Sam, of course.

"Oh, you know, just taking a nap," I replied, sarcastically.

I could hear a muffled laugh. "I'll be down in a second," she yelled down to me.

I lied there, waiting for her, and then heard a door slam shut. I could hear feet shuffling in the grass and then turned to _see _feet by my head. I looked above me to see Sam staring down at me with her signature smirk plastered on her face.

"Even as funny as this is I have to ask why you are here," she stated.

This wasn't what I'd planned. So I stalled. "Can you help me up? I think I need a glass of water." I needed time.

She rolled her eyes, extended out her hand, helping me up, and led me into her house. She had me sit down, giving me a bag full of ice to put against my head and oh, did it feel good. Sam grabbed a glass from the cabinet and turned on the faucet and then handed the water to me. She watched me for a while as I sipped my water and pressed the ice harder on my forehead. She didn't look impatient or unpleased that I was there, but she did look curious and a little worried.

"So…" she said, waiting for me to say something. An explanation most likely.

"Hey, I'm sorry for waking you up," I said instead.

"You didn't wake me up," she replied casually.

"What were you doing?"

"Thinking."

We sat there for what seemed like forever until I felt a sharp pain in my knee. I winced and I'm guessing yelped because Sam looked at me worried, yet chuckled a little. I probably had a girlish yelp.

"Oh my God, you're knee's bleeding," she said, now noticing my knee. I'm surprised she had noticed it even before I did.

She grabbed my arm and dragged me up the stairs before I could even say a word. I limped to her room and took it in. It wasn't what I'd expected. It wasn't any different than any other girl's room. I think I had expected something like a big poster of ham hanging over her bed or a tall pile of notebooks plots to hurt me filling them. But instead it was painted a bright yellow, the lamp lighting her room just so that it made you feel at home. There were pictures of the iCarly cast on her night stand, stuffed animals here and there, the blue teddy bear that I had won her at a fair a year ago laying on her bed which was covered by a light pink comforter. And then I noticed a picture of me and her, looking like it just had been strewn there on her bed. I remembered taking the picture. We were at Ridgeway Mall and she had pulled me into the photo booth, making _me _pay for it. She said that she wanted to remember that day by something. I had said that she should pay for it then. Of course, she didn't. I caved. In the picture she was smiling, the biggest smile I had ever seen, her cheeks stretching out wide, her white teeth taking up her face. I was looking at her with an amused look on my face, a grin spreading across it. I love that picture. Music was playing softly in the background. I couldn't make it out because it was turned down almost all the way, but I somehow recognized it. Sam came back into the room carrying a box of Band-Aids and a bottle of Peroxide. She pushed me back onto her bed, me landing on top of the picture of me and her, and then she started un-screwing the cap of the Peroxide. She poured it carefully onto my wounded knee although I still winced. It stung…a lot. Then she grabbed a wad of tissues and dabbed at the wound. I watched her in the dim light, amazed. She looked up, catching me looking at her. Oh God, was I staring at her? I gulped, but I couldn't stop the lump that was forming in my throat. I sat up straight staring into her eyes. I studied her. She had on some purple boxers and a shirt that said "I Love Cookies". Her unruly yet beautiful blonde hair fell in front of her face, covering one of her eyes. I pushed it out of the way, looking deep into those shiny blue eyes I knew so well. I leaned forward, just like she had taught me so many years ago, and kissed her. Her lips were soft as they were the last time I kissed her. Her hair smelled like strawberries. I placed my hand on her cheek which was warm. And she kissed me back. I felt the sparks fly as they had done a long time ago.

I pulled away and looked into her eyes again. "I love you," I said.

She didn't respond for a little while, but it seemed like an eternity before she did anything. When she did, she got up and went to her CD player which had been playing in the background. She turned up the volume and came back and sat down by my side. I listened carefully this time, wondering at the same time why she had turned it up.

_Don't stop here_

_I've lost my place_

_I'm close behind_

It was the song. The one I had been playing for such a long time. The one I had always claimed, in my own mind, as our song.

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_

_Out of the doubt that fills your mind_

_You finally find,_

_You and I collide._

"You and I collide," Sam whispered to me.

Then she kissed me. I accepted that as her saying she loved me because we in fact did collide. I loved her. And I loved the fact she and I collide.


End file.
